You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Tony Stark has moments where he does things that make you think he was brainless. A series of different OneShot. In the beginning one-sided Science Boyfriend but now two sided Science Boyfriend. Tony/Bruce; Thulk(Ben Grim/Hulk); Clint/Natasha others
1. Chapter 1

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really**

If you want other pairing go head and comment me.  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Thor, Flying and Mjolnir**_

* * *

Bruce says to Steve "You do know that without Mjolnir, Thor can't fly." When Steve doesn't respond back, Bruce says "If you don't agree then tell me. I'm not going to Hulk out just because we don't agree." Steve with more confidence but still being polite "Sorry but I disagree." Bruce ask Steve as he does air quotes "If he can fly then have you ever so seen fly without Mjolnir?"

Tony appears out of nowhere and says "I can't believe that I've never notice that." Steve appears to be in deep thought, Steve says "Well he does spin the hammer before he flys." Tony says as a statement "So basically Thor needs Mjolnir in order to fly." The three stand still, taking in the new information, they then see Thor.

Tony shouts at Thor "Hey how can you fly, do you need your hammer in order to fly." Thor goes over to the three and answers "I can propel myself through the air by hurling Mjolnir and holding on to it." Bruce ask "How do you change directions?" Thor answers "By means which are beyond mortal comprehension, I can always control the course of my flight." The three stay speechless, Thor says "I must be on my way," Thor walks away.

As soon as Thor is gone, Tony says "So basically he spin the hammer to build momentum and then releases the built momentum to throw himself extreme distances." Steve ask "Then how does he hover?" Bruce says "If his answer is going to be anything anything like the answer for change directions, then I'd rather let that one stay a mystery." Tony and Steve nob their head yes since they agree with what Bruce has said.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

If you want other pairing go head and comment me.  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Science Boyfriend?**_

* * *

"Sir you are receiving a call from Director Fury," says the AI called Jarvis. Tony says as he wakes up "Ignore, no wait, I have to answer him since I've already ignored one to many calls." A voice comes screeching out "Stark you better have a good reason for skipping out on the meeting last night, none of the Avengers showed up." Tony says with hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Bruce and I had our one month anniversary yesterday. I was so happy that I gave the Avengers a day off."

Yesterday was a super slow day, so none of the Avengers were needed that day. They Avengers were either to busy doing personal things or just being too lazy to show up at the meeting. A surprised Fury says "I had no clue you guys were going out," Tony smiles as he thought of something. His smile turns into a crazy grin, Clint said as he walks further into the room "Why do you thing he call Bruce his Science B." Fury is in deep thought, he responds "I'll call you back another day."

As soon as Fury clicks, Tony and Clint laugh. Clint says "How are you going to keep Fury convinced?" Tony answers "You'll just have to wait and see." Clint responds "Better keep him convinced or Fury will have your head."


	3. Chapter 3

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

If you want other pairing go head and comment me.  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: She-Hulk**_

* * *

Ben say to the Hulk as their fingers intertwine "See big green, told ya we'd gave a great date." Hulk says as he sits down on the couch "Hulk liked tonight, it was peaceful, Hulk thinks we should have date like it again." Ben nobs his head yes "I'll go get us both some sodas." Ben walks out, going in the direction of the kitchen.

As the Hulk relaxes on the couch, Tony walks in, Tony asks "Did you know there was a She-Hulk?" Hulk says "Of course Hulk knows," Tony grins, he whispers "Then let's go find her." The Hulk looks confused and asks "You want to go on date with Hulks Cousin?" A surprised look is suddenly shown across Tonys face, Tony shouts "Cousin." Tony walks away mumbling "Peppers right, I do learn something everyday."

Ben gets back just as Tony leaves, Ben asks "What did Iron guy want?" Hulk answers as Ben sits and hands him a big bottle of soda "She-Hulk." Ben leans into hulk, hulk leans closer, they both tilt their heads. Their lips touch, they both forget about the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

If you want other pairing go head and comment me.  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Almost Hulking Out**_

* * *

In the morning, Janet, Tony, Steve and Bruce all sat on the couch. They were trying to decide on which movie to watch. Tony and Steve were fighting in whether to watch The Wizard of OZ or a Final Destination movie. Bruce was drinking out of his water bottle, he closes it after he finishes drinking out of it. Bruce holds it, Tony playfully hits him on the back causing Bruce to drop it, Bruce feels his hard rate go up.

As he catches the water bottle, he hears his heart watch monitor beeping. Bruce's eyes turn green, he starts to take deep breaths in and out. Steve tells Tony "Be careful, you almost causes him to hulk out again." Janet says "I'd be ok with him Hulking out." Tony says "So what, there are other things that he's almost Hulk out over." When Bruce gets his heart rate down, he says "Sorry for almost Hulking out."

********************************************  
In the afternoon, Nick Fury is talking to Tony, Bruce is relaxing near the counter, reading a book. Tony stops his important conversation with Fury since he has noticed that Bruce once again has dropped his guard. Tony goes behind Bruce and wraps his arms around Bruce's waist. Tony starts nibbling on Bruce's earlobe, Bruce once again, on the same say feels his heart rate go up. Tony then says out loud "Science B. later let's go do something."

Nick Fury says to Tony "Not in front of me, I don't like to see any type of P.D.A from anyone." Once again Bruce hears his heart watch monitor beeping. When Bruce turns see director Fury, both Tony and Fury see Bruce's eyes are green. After Bruce has calmed down, Fury says "Bruce I can't see how you put up with Stark but you guys do make an ok couple." A confused Bruce just stares as both Fury and Tony leave, they leave Bruce behind with a lot of questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: When will Tony figure it out?**_

* * *

Tony was browsing the Internet on a laptop when he came upon an old blog, it was a little over one year old. The blog was talking about how the Hulk and the Thing would make a great couple. It was talking about the Pros and Cons that could come from their relationship. As Tony read it, he couldn't help but think that they would make a perfect couple.

When Tony makes a decision, he says "Jarvis tell me the location of Ben and the Hulk." Jarvis answers back "Sir they are on top of Stark Tower. Do you wish for me to inform them that you are looking for them?" With the laptop computer, Tony walks to their location he answers back "No, I just have something to say." Jarvis says "Very well sir."

When Tony arrived on top of Stark Tower, he saw both Ben and Hulk. They were laying and relaxing next to each other, Tony walks up to then and says "You would both make a cute couple." Tony hands them the laptop that contains the article, he leaves them alone. Ben says to the Hulk "When do you think he'll find out that we are already a couple?" The Hulk shrugs and says "Hulk thinks we should have everyone place a bet." Both Hulk and Ben stand up, they grab each others hands, Ben answers back "Let's do that later on, right now I have another activity in my mind." They stare into each others eyes, Hulk smirks and pushed Ben Grimm against the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Tony/Johnny/News Crews**_

* * *

Johnny Storm was entertaining the news crews since if his team was not going to do it then it was basically up to him. Another reason was so he could make him and the rest of the Fantastic Four look better. They had once again stopped Doctor Doom but this time they stopped him again with the help of the Avengers. The Human Torch said "Flame on," as he then light him up.

When Ironman hear the Human Torch say "Flame on," he looked for the nearest fire extinguisher. When he located it, he grabbed it and went to the spot Johnny was at. It wasn't hard to find the Human Torch since he was entertaining the news crews. Tony didn't like it when someone else tried to upstage him or his team.

Tony aims the fire extinguisher and fires it at the Human Torch as he himself shouts "Flame off." The news crews and reporters go crazy with laugh. Tony is shining with pride now that the reporters and news crews are now asking him questions. As the Human Torch walks away, he mutters to Ironman "I'll get you back."


	7. Chapter 7

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: even scientists need a break from science**_

* * *

After Bruce did some yoga, he decided to just relax, he sat on the roof of the Avengers Mansion. He was reading a book, it was a book called the Book Thief. Bruce loved reading books ever since he was a child, he like to read a variety of books but every since Hulk was born, he had no time to read. Before he had to always be alert but now he had some time to lose himself in a new world.

Even Bruce needed a break from science, Bruce wasn't worried about Tony coming to get him. Lately Tony has been attached to him but right now Tony has Reed Richards to keep him company. Bruce currently had no care on what they where were working on, he knew sooner or later Tony would come looking for him. Bruce was half way through the book and so far he was loving it.

Tony dragging Reed through the door was no easy task, Tony wanted himself, Reed and Bruce to spend some quality time together. When Tony spotted Bruce, he let go of Reed, he noticed that Bruce was lost in a book. It was just too hard for Tony to leave Bruce alone, Tony knew he had to touch Bruce in some way. When Tony had first met Bruce, he admired him, as he got to know him better he then developed a crush but now he was falling in love with Bruce.

As Tony stared at Bruce, Reed sat next to Bruce, Reed pulled out a StarkPad, Reed began read on the StarkPad next to Bruce. Tony noticed and walk toward Bruce, he was nervous, Tony was going to let his boyfriend know that he wanted to be with him. There was only one problem with the word boyfriend, it was that everyone except Bruce knew that Bruce was Tonys boyfriend. Tony knew that even if Bruce agreed to be his boyfriend, he would question why everyone else thought he had been his boyfriend for a long time.

Tony realized that Bruce had said something, Tony had been lost in though, Tony asks "Repeat that." Bruce raises an eyebrow, Reed stops reading on the StarkPad and looks at Tony. Bruce says "I said are you all right," Tony answers quickly "Of course, why wouldn't I be. I am after all, the Tony Stark. I was thinking of what book I should read." Tony decided he would just take Bruce out on a date since couples still do go on dates. Tony says as he sits on the other side of Bruce "Even scientists need a break from science." Both Reed and Bruce nob there head in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Knife Accidents**_

* * *

Tony was bored out of his mind, he was hanging out in the kitchen while trying to figure out what he wanted to do. As he leans against the table, he sees a knife on top of it, he grabs the knife and presses the sharp end against his stomach. Bored he start to imagine a what if he accidentally stabs himself, Tony laughs at that thought. He keeps it there as he walks to the kitchen to return it since he wouldn't want someone to accidentally hurt themselves.

Next thing Tony notices is that somebody has crashed into him. He feels the knife penetrating his body, Tony shuts his mouth tightly since he does not want to yell out of pain. He's ironman, he has felt worst pain but this time he can not believe that he got himself stabbed. The others would laugh at him when they found out why he had the knife in front of him.

Tony hears Janet say "Tony, why did you have a knife with you? Let's get you patched up." Janet and Tony walk to the infirmary that's inside the Avengers Mansion. Tony sits on the table, Janet pulls out the knife, Tony takes of his shirt. Janet begins to clean Tonys new knife wound and then patches it up. She asks "What where you doing?" Tony says "I was bored so I was imagining a what if I accidentally stabs myself situation while I had the sharp end of the knife pressed against my stomach and then you accidentally walked into me." Janet begins to laugh at what Tony did just because he was bored, she says "Wait until I tell the others," Tony groans out.


	9. Chapter 9

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Finding Out**_

* * *

As Tony, Ben and Hulk were walking back to the Avengers Mansion, a nineteen year old girl stepped in front of them. She pulls out her cellphone and takes a picture, she said "I've always thought both you, the Hulk and the Thing made the perfect couple. I'm excited your going out with each other." She walks away giggling, Ben and Hulk continues walking since they are use to people doing that but Tony stands still shocked at the new information.

Tony runs up to them, goes in front of then and says "How long have you been going out, does everyone else know?" Ben answers "Tony the whole world knows, for a couple of months." Hulk says "Metal man, Hulk think need to pay attention to other things." Tony answers "I'm not going to pay attention to everything but this is something I should've noticed."

Ben and Hulk say with a protectiveness when they are in front of their home "I heard you were going out with Bruce." Tony answers "Yes, I won't hurt him" Ben says "If you do then it's clobberin' time," while Hulk says "If you then Hulk smash." Tony just nobs his head yes, Ben and Hulk go insides while Tony hangs out in front of the door. Tony thinks of the date he wants to go on with Bruce, Tony really cares for him.

Tony Stark did not put a lot of thought into dates but for Bruce he was willing to do the work. For the past few days, he has been trying to figure out where to take Bruce out on their first date. He did not want to do the whole dinner and then a movie since he wanted it to be different but special and romantic.

Tony jumps a little as hears Thor shout "Son of Stark, what troubles you." Tony hears Clint snickering from above, Tony hates when Thor pops out of nowhere while shouting. Tony says "Thor I thought that we talked about your shouting," Thor responds in a normal voice level "I simply forgot." Tony had long learned that it was hopeless to tell Thor not to shout since you would still have to remind him later.

Clint asks "Anything we or I can help you with?" Tony thinks for a while "I'm trying to think of a date for Bruce and I." Clint shrugs and says "Just do dinner and then a movie." Tony says "I want to do something different but special and romantic." Thor says "I saw this couple who where on a birdwatching courting ritual ." As Tony though about the things they said, like a date at your favorite coffee shop a date at the local park, a romantic picnic date, a romantic afternoon walk together. A romantic camping trip date, a date to the local spa to pamper each other and so on, an idea came to him. Tony says "We'll have a date where we'll learn to dance, I'll hire a personal instructor." Thor says "I'll be sure to remember that courting ritual," Clint says "The less people around then the more of Bruce you'll get." Tony just says with a smirk to both Clint and Thor "That's the idea." Tony says "Lets go inside," the three of them walk into Avengers Mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Revenge and a Science B.**_

* * *

Johnny was super excited with the new information that he had gotten off of Reed. He now knew that Bruce had no clue that Tony had claimed to be his boyfriend. He planned on flirting with Bruce in front of Tony and seeing how Tony reacted. Johnny couldn't wait to put the plan in action so he could get revenge on Tony and see if Tony told Bruce the truth. To Johnny, it would be a win on both of of there parts, Johnny would get his revenge while Tony will tell Bruce how he felt about him.

Johnny spotted Bruce, Tony, Janet and Steve in the kitchen, around the counter. Janet says to Steve "Captain, come on it's for charity," Steve responds "Fine I will help but I will still be somewhat uncomfortably." Tony and Janet both shout out "Yes," Johnny quietly walks up to Bruce and wraps his arms around Bruce's stomach. Johnny breaths hot air in Bruce's ear as he says "Why don't you try something hotter then spark."

Tony quickly turns all of his attention onto Johnny, he glares at Johnny, Tony now knew that Johnny was declaring a revenge war. Bruce pulls himself free from Johnny, Bruce has a blush on his face when Johnny says "I'll take you here, on earth and everywhere you can think of." Tony gets between Johnny and Bruce, Tony says "At lease with a spark you feel some type of connection." Johnny is happy that he is making Tony jealous while Tony hated how Johnny is flirting with his Bruce.

Johnny smirked, now was his change, he says "What's wrong, I'm just flirting with Bruce. Is there something you want to tell us?" Before Tony can respond, Janet says defensively "Yes, for your information, Bruce is already taken," Bruce looks confused, Steve adds "Bruce is Tony's Science Boyfriend." Bruce thinks on what has been happening lately, he now understands why people have been saying the things they said. Before Bruce can respond, Tony grabs him and says "My science B and I need to talk, see you guys later."

To Steve and Janet, they think that Tony is going to talk about their relationship. While Johnny and Bruce know that Tony is going to explain what is going on between Bruce and Tony. Tony silently plans on getting Johnny back but is hopeful that Bruce will be his boyfriend or at lease go on a date with him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
When both Tony and Bruce arrived on the roof of Avengers Mansion, Bruce got straight to the point, he said "Start explaining." Tony answered truthfully since he knew there was no point in lying "I told Fury that we were going out as a joke but then Clint backed me up by basically saying you were my science boyfriend. Clint told everyone that we were a couple, at first I just had a crush but I eventually figured out that I almost love you."

Tony figured that he'd just let Clint take the fall, even if he himself was the one responsible for telling everyone. Bruce thinks for a couple of minutes, Tony stays quiet but eventually says "Bruce let's go on a date around eight at night on Friday." Bruce raised his right eyebrow, he responds to Tony "Ok?" Tony says "See you my science boyfriend," Tony leaves before a confused Bruce has time to respond


	11. Chapter 11

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Don't interrupt us**_

* * *

Natasha straddled Clint who had no shirt on, she gives him kisses on his neck. Clint runs his hands all over Natasha after he finally managed to get her shirt off. She then gives him rough kisses on his lips as he kisses her back, she has her hands on his head. His hands are starting to unclip her bra, she shoves her tongue in his mouth when he opens it.

Just as Clint takes off the bra and his tongue starts playing with her tongue, Tony walks into the room. Tony says "Looks like the Black Widow can still dominate outside of the battle." Tony runs the other way when he sees Natasha reaching for her gun while Clint is reaching for his bow and arrows. Clint runs after Tony while Natasha puts on her shirt before joining chase. When Tony hears them closing in, he just runs faster even though he knows they will catch him.

Tony crashes into someone, he looks up and sees that Hulk and Ben have stopped sparing. The Hulk and Ben look a little angry, Tony then feels himself getting shot with both an arrow and a bullet. His left leg gets the bullet while his right leg gets the arrow, Tony falls to the ground. Tony is in pain but he hears Ben ask "So what did the genius do to you?" Natasha answers "Sign up early for the hospital," Clint says to Tony "There's a reason we locked the door, next time leave it locked." Tony answers "I'll remember that in the future, I need to see someone so a little help is being demanded." Hulk grabs Tony and tosses him over his shoulders while walking, Ben is following them.


	12. Chapter 12

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Bruce's planned Date**_

* * *

Bruce heard that Tony had gotten injured late last night, today was friday, it was supposed to be their date night. Bruce decided they could still have a date so he started cooking food, Bruce knew that Tony was upset even if he wouldn't admit it to anybody. As soon as Bruce finished making the food he put the food in a basket and put the dirty dishes in the dish washer. Bruce picked up the basket, grabbed a bottle of wine for Tony and left to find him.

As Tony sat on the couch, he saw that Bruce had brought a basket and a bottle of wine with him. Tony watched Bruce for a while, he smiled in Bruce's direction while Bruce looked lost, Tony likes looking at Bruce when Bruce was looking for him. Tony waited before saying "Over here my science lover." Bruce spotted Tony, he sets the basket down on the coffee table that was in front of them and said "Are all nicknames going to involve science?" Tony answers "Always. So what's in the basket?"

Bruce hands Tony the wine while saying "So what did you originally plan?" Tony said as he opens the wine "You'll find out in the future." Tony Stark can always use that date idea later on, he takes a sip of the wine before he presses it against Bruce's lips. Tony says "A tiny sip wont hurt you Bruce," Bruce says "One sip only but the rest you can have or save." Bruce takes a sip and Tony then Tony drinks as Bruce pulls out the food, Tony sets the wind down.

Tony says "Our first date together was supposed to be more unique and romantic," Bruce said when he has all of the food out "The first date you plan will be unique and romantic. This is currently the first first date that I planned," Tony smiles as he says "It's a great date, you had less then a day to plan it with the knowledge that I can't go anywhere." Bruce says "Looks like you'll be getting a kiss at the end of this date," Tony pulls Bruce against him "Only a kiss." Bruce gives him a quick kiss and says "For now," Tony adds "I can live with that as long as I get more kisses."


	13. Chapter 13

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**  
M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: The Storm siblings**_

* * *

Reed is working on his tablet as Sue and Johnny run around, they both bump into things knocking them over. Susan yelled out as she chased Johnny around the Avengers mansion "Stay still." Johnny just replies "Ya right Sue," Susan stays still while focusing really fast. Johnny ran into the force field causing him to fall on his ass, Susan reaches for Johnny but he rolls away. Johnny throws a fireball at his big sister but she dodges it, the fireball nearly hits Reed.

Reed has finally gotten annoyed enough to finally try to stop the fighting between Susan and Johnny. Reed stretches his arms toward the two of them, when he wraps a part of his arms around both Johnny and Susan, they both try attaching each other without using powers. As Reed tries his best to keep the two of them separate, he sees Tony eating a bag of chips in the corner. While Reed is keeping them apart, Susan is throwing force fields projectiles at Johnny while Johnny is throwing fire balls back at her.

Tony is cracking up with laughter in the background, Reed sends Tony a glare. Tony just smirks in respond, he's trying his hardest not to say anything but he eventually says "Aww I knew you have your eye on a storm but you can only have your hands on one of them." Reed looks a little embarrass while Tony continue grinning like crazy before adding "Sue it wasn't Johnny who did it, it was me." Reed looks confused but Susan and Johnny have a knowing look on their faces.

Susan laughs while Johnny says as Tony leaves "I'll get him back," Reed adds "I'll help." Susan asks "So what did Tony mean?" Reed says "Nothing, I have to go check out the results for a project," Reed leaves the Storm siblings behind speechless.


	14. Chapter 14

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Website?**_

* * *

Susan, Pepper, Ben and Hulk are at the table playing poker, the game ends with Pepper winning it all. Tony walks up to the table and says "Hulk, Ben, I need you to do me a favor," Ben answers "Fine, What is it?" Tony answers with a chidish happiness "Go sit on the sofa," Hulk asks "Why?" Tony responds as if the reson is obvious "So you guys can snuggle," Tony still has a smile on his face.

Hulk and Ben just stare at Tony, they stare at each other eyes as if debating wether to go along with it or not." Ben just gets up, Hulk then gets up, they both walk to the entertainment room and sit on the couch. Susan, Pepper and Tony walk into the entertainment room, Ben and Hulk try snuggling. It would be easier if they did not have an audience watching them, when Tony thinks it's good enough, he says "Good enough."

The Hulk and Ben see a flash go off in front of them, they move but not before Tony gets a few more pictures of them. Ben shouts out "What's the big idea Ironboy," Hulk adds just as angry "Better be good or Hulk will smash you." Tony said as if was a normal thing "To post them on our website. Where do you think the money that the Avengers use comes from?"

Susan says in surprise "We thought that you paid for everything," Tony says "When we first became the Avengers, I did but after that I made the official Avengers website and started selling the Avengers merchandise." Pepper says "I gave him the idea about the Avengers making money so that the Avengers could support themselves." Hulk says "Good enough reason," Ben adds "Ever do that again without any real permission then it's clobberin time." Tony answers "Sure," he then walks away as he then mutters out "I'll just have Jarvis take the photos in secret."


	15. Chapter 15

**u Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: The Beach And A Mole**_

* * *

Clint was helping Natasha clean her guns, a villain had gotten Natasha's gun has dirty and sticky. After that she had beaten the bad guy close to death, the rest of Avenger's were forced to stop her since she probably would have killed him. Clint offered to help her clean her wepons so she calmed down. When they had finally finished, it had took them a them a total of four hours to get them completely clean.

Clint can see that Natasha still has anger in her, he decides to ask a risky question "Want to go to the beach? We haven't gone for years." Natasha looks calmer, she responds "Sounds relaxing, I could use a break from the Avengers and villains." Clint says "Let's go get ready then," Natasha says "See you in a bit," Natasha grabs her guns and the two of them part ways.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
As Natasha waits I front of the Car that Tony has provided for the Avengers use, she has her bathing-suit on under her clothes. As she adjusts her bag, she sees Bruce reading under the tree in the shade. She sees that Clint is walking up to Bruce, she thinks that Clint is going to ask Bruce if Hulk could go since the hulk is his friend. They talk for a couple of minutes before Bruce and Clint disappear, Natasha should have known that somehow someone else would be coming along.

After a couple of more minutes, Natasha sees that Clint and Bruce each have a bag on themselves. When both Clint and Bruce are in front of Natasha, Clint says "I've invited Bruce to read at the beach." An eyebrow of Natasha raises, she ask as if to clarify a question she has "Bruce right?" Clint smirks "Yes, Hulk and I can always hang out tomorrow, today I want to improve my friendship with Bruce."

Natasha says with a half smile "Had this planed all along, huh," Clint says as Natasha and he lean into each other "You know it." Clint presses his lips against Natasha's while wrapping his hands around her waist, Natasha presses Clint's body against the fence with her body. Natasha and Clint stay like that while move their mouths against each other for five minutes all while Bruce stays quiet trying not to watch. When Natasha and Clint break apart, Clint says "You could have watch, Tony would have."

Bruce says "I try not to watch people make out," Natasha replies "That's also ok, hopefully some of that will rub off on Tony Stark." Bruce says "Hopefully but don't hold your breath," Clint just smiles while saying "When it comes to Tony, I never do." Natasha, Clint and Bruce let out a short laugh as they get in the car and stop when they drive toward the beach.


	16. Chapter 16

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: The Beach And A Mole 2**_

* * *

When Natasha parks the car and they get out of the car, they notice that the Beach is empty. They then find a shady area that is close by the water, Natasha sets out a blanket. Clint then sets the food on top of the blanket and Bruce reads his book on the corner of the blanket. While Bruce reads, Natasha and Clint enjoy the sounds of the waves.

They enjoy it while they can since you never know when the bad guys will attack. Their heads look around when they hear something breaking, Bruce gets up and wonders around. Clint and Natasha reach for their weapons, next thing Natasha and Clint know, Bruce fell out of their sight. Clint and Natasha stare into each others eyes, they both know to be extra careful while looking for Bruce and the source of the noise from earlier.

Natasha picks up a pebble and then tosses it onto the sand, the peddle sinks. Natasha said "There's no other way to fall out of sight that fast unless he went down." Clint said "Most likely Mole-Man again," Natasha say "First at the park and now at the beach, he needs to come up with a new plan instead of just moving the location." Clint said with a smirk "What can I say, some villains never learn but that is even better for us."

Clint and Natasha jump onto the sand, they sink into the sand really fast. They eventually land on some rocks in an underground cave, they make their way through the cave while watching their surroundings. They should have guessed that something would happen and ruin their day, Clint and Natasha hear a loud roar. They hear the Hulk shout out "Hulk smash," they can tell that they are close to the Hulk and Mole-Man.

Clint and Natasha can tell that the Hulk is fighting, they run faster since they want to be part of the action. When they get there, they see that Mole-Man us laying unconscious on the ground, there are no animals in the area. Hulk shouts out "Hulk strongest there is," when Hulk sees Clint and Natasha, Clint says "Tasha, next time we are running even faster." Natasha punches Clint's shoulder as she said "Next time we are going some where else instead," Clint says "Hulk get us out of here."

Hulk grabs both Natasha and Clint and jumps upward, Hulk jumps out of the cave through the new entrance that he made. The sands starts collapsing into the cave, it all pours into to the cave fast. Hulk lands on the parking lot, next to the car, the three of them see that the beach is destroyed. Clint says fast "Let's get out of here," Natasha sees an alive unconscious Mole-Man, "Hulk, we need Bruce."

The Hulk understands that he is too big to to fit into the car, as Natasha gets into the drivers seat, Hulk lets Bruce take over. Clint grabs Bruce and pushes Bruce's body into the back seat, he climbs into the front sea. Natasha drives away fast with both herself and Clint buckled in, when Bruce notices, he buckles himself in. The drive back to the Avengers mansion is quiet, Bruce is getting the story of what happened from the Hulk.


	17. Tony and Fanfiction

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Tony and Fanfiction **_

* * *

Thor has been watching Tony who has on the laptop for hours but Thor refures to the laptop as a button box. Thor finally said with a louder then normal voice "Bodyless voice, what is Tony doing, " Tony looks horrified. Tony had been reading fanfiction that involved some type of sexual situation or actual sex. Jarvis simply replies "It's Jarvis and Tony is reading fanfiction," Thor says "What is this fiction of fan," Tony said fast"Don't answer that Jarvis."

Jarvis says "Of course sir," Thor stares at Tony as he waits for an answer, Tony has a similar hard bulge. The fanfiction he was reading had turned him on, Tony fixes the laptop so that it would his the bugle, normally he wouldn't bother hiding his hardness but he had been reading fanfiction that involved Thor and Loki. He says "Go ask Pepper or Clint, they love fanfiction more then me," Thor says "Of course, I shall go ask the experts then." As Thor leaves, he knows that Pepper and Clint will hound him about what he was reading later.


	18. Chapter 18

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: **_**Marshmallow and Talking**

* * *

For a very good while Susan and Johnny had been trying to figure out what Tony had meant. They finally understood that Reed was interested in dating one of them but the real question was which one. Once again they did not agree with each other so they continued with their sibling bickering. The both of them had tried getting the answer out of Tony but Tony had refused to say anything which was unusual for him.

Johnny says after he finished swallowing the marshmallow that he has burnt in his own mouth "It is you Sue. He has gaven you a longing look since before we got our powers, Susan holds her marshmallow on a fork against her brothers finger. Johnny lights it on fire, Sue lets the flame burn it's self out, She says "Baby brother, he must have finally moved on and noticed the other hot looking Storm." Susan starts eating her burnt marshmallow, Jack finished another burnt marshmallow off.

Johnny said with a grin on his face "I've got the answer, let's just ask him," Susan shouts out "No Johnny." Johnny says "I can always ask him when your not around," Susan adds "I can always make sure I'm around one of the two of you. They shout out at the same time "Just ask him out already," they stay silent before shouting out together again "I'm not going after someone that your interested in." They both let out a sigh and calm down, they think in silence for a while, they both wish they had some type of solution.

Susan said with a smile "Why do some things in life have to be complicated." Johnny said with a smirk and glint in his eyes "I've got a solution, how about we both flirt with him when the both of us are in front of him." Susan said "Worth a try but the flirting has to be kept at a minimum," Johnny says "When I flirt, it's noticable. I can and will try with a less noticeable flirting style," Susan nobs, she says "We can start the next time we see Reed, " Susan holds another marshmallow on a fork against her brothers finger.


	19. Chapter 19

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

_**OneShot: Finding information**_

* * *

Janet sat around Hulk as he went through Bruce's and his closet. He was looking for one of Bruce's old journals that had some type of gamma radiation. Ben had told him that Reed was looking for some unedited information since most of the information he kept finding had been altered. Bruce had once mentioned that while in collage he had written a ton of information on gamma radiation in a notebook.

Hulk mentioned what Bruce had told him to Janet; She then suggested that it might hold the information that Reed needed. So now there they where, looking for the notebook, Hulk smiled when he finally found it. Hulk tossed the notebook to Janet as he closed the closet; Janet then looked through the notebook. Janet said as she closed the notebook "I'm sure that this is what Reed has been looking for," Hulk said with his arms crossed "Better be or Hulk smash."

Janet smiled as she says "If it's not then I'll help you," the two of them grin at each other. Janet and Hulk walk toward the direction of the kitchen since they knew that the fantastic four would be arriving soon. The two of them ate and waited; when the Fantastic Four finally arrive,Johnny said with a smirk "Looks like the color clashing couple are together again." Ben said with a warning tone "Johnny," Susan adds "Can you leave Ben alone for once," Johnny just shakes his head no.

Johnny put his hand on one of Reed's shoulders while saying "Bet you Reed is happy that he might be close to finding the information." Susan puts her hand on Reed's other shoulder while rubbing it and saying ""Johnny! You're too young for Reed; you don't truly know what this means." The others could tell that something was going on between the Storm siblings. Janet tosses the journal to Reed, Reed mutters "Thanks" as he leaves with the Storm siblings close behind. Janet says "Is it just me or," Hulk finished off for her "Something going on?"

Ben said "They both want Reed and know that Reed wants one of them since mentioned something to them. The thing is that Reed wants them both so he has to pick one; he's too busy to notice that they are both flirting with him all the time." Ben sits next to Hulk, their shoulders and legs touching each other. Janet said "Why does love have to sometimes be so complicated," Hulk said with a smirk "You talking from experience," Janet gives Hulk a fake glare.


	20. Chapter 20

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**AN: If you ever feel like I take too long to update then write in a review or PM "Stop reading and Start writing."**

_**OneShot: Misunderstanding**_

* * *

Tony had just heard something about Johnny, Bruce and a date; he knew that he should stay to listened to the rest but he just couldn't. He rushed to Bruce's and Hulk's shared room; Tony sees Bruce and tosses all of his weight onto him. As Tony bits Bruce's neck, Bruce says "What did I do to receive your attention all of a suddenly." Tony stops as he stares at Bruce; Tony says "I'm proving my almost love for you."

Bruce asks "What happened?" Tony sits up while saying a with jealousy "You, Johnny and date." Bruce said "I think your bring childish since your also doing it;" Tony says louder "I've been faithful to you." An officially confused Bruce said calmly "What are you talking about?" Tony said with anger "You are going on a date with Johnny," Bruce sighs since it's all because of a misunderstanding.

Bruce said as he rubs near his eyes "Johnny convinced me to convince Hulk to do the 'have a date with a superhero auction'." Tony rubs the back of his head while saying "S.O.R.R.Y but I still almost love you still. So if Hulk is participating then is Ben also doing it?" Bruce says as Tony hugs him tightly "Yes he is, I almost love you too," Tony thinks and realizes that Johnny got him back with Reed's help since it was the two of them started talking when he came around.

Tony said "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but your different from all of the other people I've dated." Bruce says as he relaxes into Tony's hug "It's ok but next time ask me so we can talk about it." Tony gives Bruce one last kiss and then says "I've got something important to do." Bruce said "ok" as Tony left; Tony was off to his lab since he had some revenge to plotting to do.


	21. Chapter 21

**You Know For A Smart Guy You Can Be Really Brainless**

M for future chapters and just to be safe

Also posted on archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing, any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story

**_OneShot: _**_**Ben and Bruce**_

* * *

Ben said as he stopped Bruce "How's Tony treating you?" Bruce said as he looked up from a page full of equations "Good. He's currently occupied;" Ben said "So he's off plotting some revenge against Reed and Johnny?" Bruce asked "Why?" Ben answers "Johnny and Tony are doing some type of revenge war but now Reed is in it." Bruce said "Sounds like something Tony would do; surprised that Clint hasn't joined in on it."

Ben asked "So is Hulk awake?" Bruce answers "He's sleeping; you want to ask me something." Ben said "Yes; I want to go on this seven day cruise;" Bruce said "Ben it's no problem, have fun with Hulk on the trip. Just tell me the days and week so that I can wrap up the things that I need to do;" Ben said "Thanks Bruce."

Bruce replies "It's no trouble at all;" Ben said "You are a nice friend;" Bruce says "You make Hulk happy." Bruce looks for a table and sets the papers down on a little table in the hall. Bruce said "Want to spend time with Hulk;" Ben said "That would be nice." Bruce said "Ok" and then started letting Hulk turn and take over.


End file.
